


Hail Hydra

by Mslight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Bucky steals Steve's spaghetti, Hydra (Marvel), Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Past Brainwashing, Some explicit sentences, in a relationship, not many., trying to break brainwashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mslight/pseuds/Mslight
Summary: Five times that Steve walks in on Bucky, Darcy, and Tony. And one time that he doesn't.





	

"Hail Hydra" Steve snapped his head around. He wasn't sure where the moaned words came from, but he thought that the voice that he had just heard was Bucky's. Steve had been looking for Bucky for at least an hour. Had Bucky reverted back to when Hydra had him? Steve looked around trying to figure out what lab it would be coming from.

 

Steve quickly decided that Bucky likely wasn't in Jane Foster's lab. Foster's lab wasn't very inviting, even if Darcy was there all the time. Darcy was a wonderful woman that both Steve and Bucky enjoyed talking to, but he thought that it was possible that Darce and Bucky had a thing. She was a bubbly font of pop culture who didn't lord it over them if they didn't get a reference. Instead, she would take time out of her busy schedule to explain the reference, and then loan them the book or movie that they would need to watch or read to get the reference. She was similar to Tony, but she didn’t go too far like Tony would.

 

Steve glanced into Bruce’s lab to see Bruce leaning over a computer screen with a couple beakers bubbling away a couple feet away. Maybe Bruce would know where Bucky was, or have some idea as to where Bucky had been within the last few hours. Steve stepped up to the door of Bruce’s lab and knocked. Bruce didn’t move. Steve looked at the ceiling for a moment.

 

“Jarvis, is Bruce in the middle of something important? Is he at a place where he can stop for a moment?” Steve asked, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand.

 

“Mister Banner is just checking on some test results. He should find it acceptable to be interrupted at this moment. I’ll alert him to the fact that you’re out here.” Jarvis said. A few moments later, Bruce looked up and smiled. He took off his glasses and waved Steve in.

 

‘Hey Bruce. Have you seen Bucky? He’s been gone for half the day. I called his therapist and she said that he left around noon.” Steve asked as he walked in.

 

“Huh. It’s close to 6, and you haven’t seen him at all?” Bruce asked, gesturing with his glasses. Bruce paused, then wiped at his glasses absent mindedly with the bottom of his shirt. “You know? I think I saw him and Darcy go into Tony’s lab about one, but I’ve been pretty busy since then. So I don’t know when he left. I’ve been analyzing this compound since about 2. Have you asked Jarvis where Bucky is?”

 

“Yeah. But all he says is that Bucky has engaged the privacy protocols and he can’t tell me where he is except that he’s in the tower. This is the fifth floor I’ve checked so far.” Steve glanced around the lab.

 

“Sorry Steve, but I’ve told you all that I’ve seen. I know Darcy and Bucky have a thing going on, but that’s all I know.” Bruce said, and glanced back down at his screen. “I have to get back to my results, and I need to continue my experiments.”

 

“Thanks Bruce. I’ll keep looking.” Steve said and left Bruce’s lab. He walked down the hall towards Tony’s lab. For some reason the windows were opaque. Steve stopped, and tilted his head.

 

“Jarvis? Why are the windows in Tony’s lab not clear? Is he working on something confidential?”

 

“No. Sir is not working on anything confidential.” Jarvis said quietly.

 

“Hmmm.” Steve walked over to the door and entered his code to get into the lab. The doors slid open with a pneumatic hiss and Steve walked in. At first glance he didn’t see anything, but then he heard what sounded like a moan in one corner. Steve walked further into the lab and towards the back corner that was obscured by a couch. As Steve walked closer to the corner, he wasn’t quite sure what he was seeing. Darcy was standing with her hair loose around her shoulders, looking down at the couch with a slight smile on her face. She had a whip in one hand, her other hand on her scantily clad hip. Steve wasn’t sure what she was wearing, but it looked like thigh high purple leather boots, and a purple bustier with gold accents. He stared for a moment, until another moan made him look down at the couch where Darcy was looking. His brain refused to take in the whole image, and what he registered most was a lot of bare flesh, black leather straps, a red dog collar, and red and gold briefs.

 

As he looked at the couch he watched Tony lean forward and lick Bucky’s penis from the base to the tip, then swallow it down. Steve made an involuntary sound, blushed bright red and twirled around.

 

“I am so sorry. So sorry. Sorry. I’m going to go. Sorry. Go and do something. Somewhere else. When you guys are done, can you send Bucky to me? Sorry. I need to talk to him for a minute. Justa minute. Sorry!” Steve stammered.

 

“Haaaaiiil….Hyyydraaa….” Bucky moaned from the couch.

 

“It’s OK. We’ll send him to you when we’re done.” Darcy said, laughter in her voice. “Actually, we’ll all come see you. Let you know what his therapist said. We should be done before 9.”

 

“Ok. Thanks, Darce.” Steve mumbled, then fled from the lab as though demons from hell were at his heels

 

***

 

Steve was just sitting down for a late dinner after running several miles around the city around 9. He was shoveling spaghetti into his mouth when Bucky, Tony, and Darcy all sat at the table around him. He choked a little on his spaghetti, and swallowed the mouthful. He set his fork down, afraid that if he tried to eat while they talked that he would definitely choke and die on his food.

 

“Hiya Buck. Darce. Tony. What’s going on?” Steve said.

 

“Heya Stevie. I heard you gotta eye full earlier. I’d just come from a therapy session, and I told Darce and Tones what my therapist said, and we discussed everything, and decided to try her suggestion. I think Darce can ‘splain it better’an me.” Bucky said, sliding Steve’s nearly full plate of spaghetti away from Steve and started forking spaghetti into his mouth. Steve only sighed and looked at Darcy.

 

“Well. Bucky, Tony, and I have been in a relationship for a few months. I’m more or less asexual, but I enjoy having a romantic relationship and I enjoy doing BDSM scenes where I’m a Dom, sometimes I’ll switch, but only with those that I trust, but usually people want sex in their scenes.” Darcy pointed at Tony. “This guy is super sexual, enjoys having sex with anyone, and likes BDSM and switches. Bucky is sexual, enjoys having sex with men, and is a sub. So his therapist suggested that we do some role play where Bucky is role playing that he’s in Hydra’s hands. We’re trying to change his triggers to where they don’t affect him. We talked it out, and we have very clearly delineated limits. If he starts speaking in Russian, we stop. He says the safe word or phrase, we stop. One of us gets uncomfortable with a scene, which is what we call what you walked in on, we say the safe word and we stop.”

 

“Essentially, Capsicle, if anything feels wrong, we stop. We’re trying to de-Hydra-inate the Buckster here.” Tony chimed in. “So if you ever hear moaning,” Steve choked a little, “or anything to do with Hydra, maybe try to ignore it a little? You didn’t ruin anything earlier, Buck and I never even noticed you in the lab, but Darce said that you were there.” Steve turned red, and looked at his half gone plate of spaghetti in front of Bucky. “If you want, I can try to get Jay to let you know if we’re doing something.”

 

“Yeah. So Nat and Clint found out that there are several brain-washin phrases out there that Hydra programmed into me, and we’re tryina get ridda them by doing these scenes. Hopefully they’ll be able to find’em all and we’ll be able ta get ridda all’a’em.” Bucky said as he shoved spaghetti into his mouth.

 

“Ok. I’ll try to remember and not burst in whenever I hear the word Hydra.” Steve said. “Now that we’re done with this conversation, anyone want any spaghetti?”

**Author's Note:**

> So this whole thing is inspired by this: http://vitani96.tumblr.com/post/154469708945/xhydraliciousx-save-a-horse-ride-the-asset


End file.
